According to the existing temperature control mechanism for a computer device, a heat dissipation level, such as the rotary speed of a cooling fan of the computer device, is generally decided according to a sum of the maximum possible power of all electronic elements of the computer device. However, with this temperature control mechanism, the computer device tends to keep at a relatively lower performance level to avoid system overheat, or use a large-size fan to maintain the computer device at a required performance level. In recent years, as a result of user demands and upgraded semiconductor process technologies, the notebook computer has been designed to have a compact configuration with light weight and low profile, which also causes the problem of failing to mount a large-size heat dissipation device in the notebook computer. Therefore, the low-profile and light-weight notebook computer has to sacrifice the computing performance to avoid overheat. In addition, since users pay more and more attention to the image visual effect, the graphics processing unit (GPU) chip has already become another high power consumption and heat producing element other than the central processing unit (CPU) chip in the computer device. In most of the use conditions, the CPU and the GPU rarely operate at high speed at the same time. Thus, the computer device requires a more effective way for regulating the power consumption of the CPU and GPU. In view of this, it is actually an urgent issue of how to take both the temperature and the good operating performance of a computer device into consideration at the same time.